deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:The Golden Moustache/Dark Freddy
Dark Freddy is an OC made by Golden Moustache,he's a recurring villain of Freddy the frog. History Originally Freddy's shadow,it was stolen by a supervillain who proceeded to turn it alive to create a superweapon that would help him,however the shadow rebelled and escaped,before causing chaos around the world,calling himself "Dark Freddy",which caused alot of people to think this was Freddy,and thus Freddy was chased by alot of people,angry at him. However,Dark Freddy was eventually found out,and Freddy fought him along with Lloyd,Dark Freddy proved to be a tough opponent however,as he was the shadow of Freddy,after being beaten,Dark Freddy disappeared in the night,and Freddy had to create a new shadow for himself. From that day on,Dark Freddy became a notable villain of Freddy. Death Battle Info Name: Dark Freddy,also known as: Fake Freddy,or Shadow Freddy. Species: Sentient shadow brought to life. Gender: Genderless,but identifies as a male and has the distorted voice and appearance of Freddy the frog. Personality: Dark Freddy is malevolent and sadistic,but also calm and smart,as he manipulated people into thinking the real Freddy was the one who caused trouble,he however has a bit of a short temper,but at the same time,he's arrogant and can get cocky. Appearance: Identical to Freddy the frog in appearance,but he's black colored,and his eyes are pure gray,his gloves are black colored too,along with his shoes,and overalls (however he has two yellow buttons on his overalls). Powers and Abilities Time travel: Can travel back in time,history,the past,and the future and other timelines. Shadow absorption: By absorbing someone's shadow,he learns about their history,which allows him to time travel to kill them. Time stop: Can stop time,freezing everything except him. Dark energy absorption: Can absorb dark energy to make himself stronger,he can absorb any dark energy as he's a shadow and a being of dark energy,dark energy will boost his stats and make him stronger,more durable,faster,and in general boost his stats. Flight: Can float and fly. Can re-attach his limbs and de-attach his limbs Can keep up with Freddy the frog in speed and strenght. Scales to / is comparable to Freddy in stats,as he's his shadow. Regeneration: Regenerated from an energy beam with the force of 100 planet busting explosions,regenerated from being blown up,having his limbs cut off,being cut into pieces and being ripped and torn apart,he also survived 200x solar system busting explosions all at once,and can regenerate from being crushed,has the regeneration of Freddy the frog,can regenerate from being set on fire. Telepathy: Can make someone dumb and transfer their intelligence to him. His mind is pure darkness,so his mind is invulnerable to being read,along with effects on mind in general. Can possess people,objects,and technology and make them explode,ignoring their durability. (Possessed a planet and filled it with darkness,possessed a 6th dimensional being with the power of a multiverse and used it to fight Freddy,possessed a robot body and possessed a superweapon and made it malfunction and then made it blow up.) Super durability: Took hits from Freddy the frog and has the durability of Freddy,he also tanked an universe busting explosion,the explosion of a multiverse containing 20 universes (thus,a bit of a small multiverse),and tanked planet busting explosions and millions of galaxies blowing up in his face,he also tanked being thrown at the sun and having the moon explode in his face,he also has the durability of Freddy the frog. Can remove his dark essence from his body and then create a new body. Healing: Can heal himself by raising his hand and his body heals from damage. Teleportation: Can teleport. Mind control: Can manipulate the evil in someone's heart and hypnotize them,this basically can work on anyone evil. Can absorb the evil in someone's heart,growing stronger,faster,more durable,and adapting. Dark energy manipulation: Can shoot dark blasts from his palms capable of destroying the fifth dimension,he also can shoot dark spikes that ignore durability from his palms that can keep up with Freddy,can release from his palms black fog that can invade and destroy universes,galaxies,planets,and even multiverses. Can erase someone from existence by waving his hand,or turn them into sand. Can manipulate warps Can shatter time and space Can infect someone's pure heart with darkness,hypnotizing them and draining them of their life force. Resists power nullification,as he was not affected by a power nullification superweapon. Isn't alive or dead. Super speed: Can keep up with Freddy and has his speed,he also can travel through the entire multiverse in a nanosecond and can travel through an infinite multiverse. Is stated to be superior to The Evil,who was MFTL+ and could keep up with Freddy in stats and could destroy the universe. Can distort the space-time continuum and destroy it. Destroyed a fortress of light by infecting it with darkness,although this wasn't with physical force. Punched through reality and shattered it. Almost defeated Freddy. Beat up and overpowered Freddy multiple times. Destroyed "The endless realm",an infinite 11th dimensional realm,meaning he's a threat to the multiverse. Destroyed millions of large stars and also destroyed billions of galaxies and universes. His darkness infection power can help him get around light related powers. Cannot age and can't die by normal means,making him virtually immortal. Was not affected by a time paradox and being erased from existence. Can travel through dimensions Doesn't have a soul,because he's a shadow. Is a shadow,meaning he doesn't have organs,bones,or anything,meaning he has inorganic physiology. Telekinesis: Can use telekinesis to hold opponents still or throw them. Can absorb someone's shadow and take their place as their shadow,then he can control their movements. Weaknesses Arrogant and cocky. While he's smart,he can have a short temper. While he did manage to destroy a fortress of light and can infect pure hearts,it is only through his darkness infection powers. Light related weapons and powers can hurt him,but his darkness infection power allows him to keep up with them. Was beaten by Freddy,although with effort. Was banished into a void once where he stayed for three years,and was banished into a crystal of darkness / evil and stayed there for four years,before escaping due to being able to communicate with others and tricking them into releasing him. With a magical weapon,Freddy vaporized him reducing him to 0.1% of his mass,and the magic effect of the weapon kept him in that state for months,although he eventually broke out of that magic spell and escaped. Category:Blog posts